1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle door mounting system which mounts a vehicle door on a vehicle body by use of a robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional vehicle door mounting system, a door holding jig means and a hinge pin inserting jig means are mounted on a robot, and the robot holds a door with the door holding jig means and positions the door with respect to a vehicle body so that the hinge member on the door is engaged with the hinge member on the vehicle body, and then inserts a hinge pin into the engaged hinge members with the hinge pin inserting jig means.
As disclosed, for instance in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-22778, in the conventional door mounting system, the door holding jig and the hinge pin inserting jig are integrally connected and constantly mounted on the robot, while the hinge pin is set to the hinge member on the vehicle body before the door is set to the vehicle body.
However, such a door mounting system is disadvantageous in that, since the hinge pin has been set to the hinge member on the vehicle body when the door is set to the vehicle body, the robot, or the door holding jig or the hinge pin inserting jig on the robot can interfere with the hinge pin to break the hinge pin or to drop the hinge pin off the hinge member.
This problem can be overcome when the hinge pin is set to the hinge pin inserting jig which is mounted on the robot. However, in order to manually set the hinge pin to the hinge pin inserting jig which is mounted on the robot, the operator must close on the robot, which is not preferable in view of the safety. Further, when the hinge pin is set to the hinge pin inserting jig which is mounted on the robot, it is difficult to automate the setting of the hinge pin.